Esto es lo que se siente
by Ensoleillement
Summary: Nunca pienses que, porque sean ficticios, ellos no sufren. En esta historia, el protagonista eres TÚ, mi querido/a lector/a. One-shot basado en un sueño que tuve. No pongo disclaimer porque salvo quien cuenta la historia, todos sabemos que los personajes pertenecen a Nintendo. Creepy-pasta


**Esto es lo que se siente**

Era una tarde tranquila, como siempre. Estaba jugando al Super Smash Bros. Brawl, divirtiéndome al ver a los personajes caer y regresar, como siempre solía hacerlo. Me parecía ilógico que, se golpearan, se cayeran, les sucediera de todo, pero sus cuerpos estaban completamente intactos, y se levantaban como si nada hubiera sucedido. Eso hacía que me dieran más ganas de hacerlos chocar entre sí, caerse de la manera más estúpida y reírme de ellos. Definitivamente, este juego de violencia fue creado para niños, no hay sangre, ni golpes, ni verdaderas muertes, tan sólo se escuchan gritos de dolor al ser golpeados.

Me había aburrido ya, apagué la consola y me fui a la cama.

A eso de las tres de la madrugada, un sonido me despertó. Era la música de inicio de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, pero, sonaba algo diferente, las voces ya no sonaban tan armoniosas, sino macabras y con angustia, y la música era, melancólica. Me levanté de la cama, y fui hacia la sala de estar, de donde venía el sonido.

Efectivamente, la consola estaba encendida, y estaba dando inicio el juego. Pero había algo muy distinto. Los personajes ya no se mostraban con toda la valentía con la que suelen aparecer en ese pequeño video inicial, por ejemplo, Link, el héroe del tiempo, al levantar la espada, mirando al horizonte, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, tenía cortes en muchas partes del cuerpo, y su espada estaba llena de sangre. O también, cuando Fox voltea, esta vez, tenía una mueca de horror plasmada en el rostro.

Cogí el mando, y empecé a apretar botones, pero el video continuaba con imágenes terroríficas, las cuales me estaban poniendo los pelos de punta. Tiré el mando, y cogí otro. Repetí el acto, pero el opening continuaba. Me tapé los ojos. Cuando al fin, la música cesó, me atreví a quitar las manos de mi rostro. Vi cómo las opciones empezaban a elegirse solas, hasta llegar a un Brawl, de cinco vidas.

No sabía qué hacer, intenté apagar la consola, pero no sucedía nada. Cerré de nuevo los ojos, y me lancé al suelo. Entonces, escuché que un personaje se eligió.

— Ness

La voz del narrador sonó totalmente distinta a como suele sonar al elegir a un personaje, tan pronto lo eligió, la voz del personaje no dijo lo que suele decir cuando alguien lo elige, sólo se escuchó una risa típica de un niño macabra.

Luego, otro se eligió.

—Link

Al igual que con Ness, la voz del narrador sonó extraña. Se escuchó la voz de ese héroe, pero sonaba distinta, parecía que daba un sollozo, un gemido de dolor, algo que hacía ver a cualquiera que estaba sufriendo.

—Pit

La voz del narrador sonaba cada vez más profunda y afligida. Algo que me llenó de terror fue escuchar lo que el ángel dijo al ser elegido, lo cual no fue su típico "The fight is on"

—Your time has come

Lo dijo con la misma voz animada, llena de emoción que caracteriza a este personaje. En un Brawl, sólo se permiten hasta cuatro personajes, lo que me daba el alivio de que sólo me daría un susto más.

—Zero Suit Samus

Hasta donde yo recordaba, no podía elegir a Samus sin el traje, aunque era el personaje que menos uso. Sin embargo, escuché su voz, la voz de una mujer, diciendo su frase, totalmente normal, su voz sonaba como siempre, lo cual me salvó de un casi paro cardíaco.

—It's that all?

Era hora del Brawl, al parecer. Tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar, aunque, eran personajes ficticios, sabía que sólo podrían pegarme un susto.

Abrí los ojos, y no pude contener las lágrimas de terror al ver la pantalla.

Estaban ahí, elegidos. Pero estaban distintos. Ness estaba como al que yo utilizaría, su rostro tenía sangre por doquier al igual que su polo a rayas, y tenía una sonrisa que, realmente, daba miedo. Link, estaba tal y como se vio en el video inicial, pero, sus lágrimas no eran agua, eran color sangre, tal vez, eso era. Pit, estaba igual, pero la expresión de su rostro era muy seria, no mostraba el encanto de este personaje. Y por último, Samus, ella estaba normal, como siempre, no como los otros tres que parecían de una película de terror.

El Brawl inició.

Era un escenario que nunca había visto. No había música, era un lugar parecido al escenario de Solid Snake, salvo que no estaban esas dos columnas que se suelen destruir a lo largo de la pelea. Y atrás salía una frase, la misma que había dicho Pit, escrita con sangre.

El narrador hizo la cuenta regresiva que daba inicio a la pelea, pero en esta ocasión, en vez de "Go" mencionó la frase "You, or your Soul"

Los otros personajes empezaron a pelear, pero había algo que yo no recordaba del juego, algo de lo que siempre me había burlado. Vi, como Link le dio a Pit con su espada, y el ángel cayó al suelo, desangrándose por el brazo.

Ness, quien yo usaba, volteó mirando hacia mí, algo que él no hace. Empezó a saltar, se le notaba enfadado e impaciente.

— ¡Start playing! — dijo el niño.

Él, ¿Me habló?

Lo hice avanzar hasta donde estaban matándose los otros tres personajes. Hice ese ataque en el cual Ness ataca con un bate de baseball, pero no. En vez de sacar un bate, sacó un hacha, dándole en la espalda a Link, quien cayó de rodillas.

El niño empezó a reírse como desquiciado. Intentaba poner pausa, pero no podía. Solté el mando, y Ness se estaba controlando solo. Era una pelea sangrienta, la cual no era a la que me había acostumbrado a ver.

Después de haberse caído una vez cada uno, Pit quedó sobre la plataforma, mientras los otros tres caían. Entonces, con una de sus manos, hacía un gesto que me pedía que me acercara. Negué con la cabeza, no pensaba acercarme ni un solo centímetro. EL ángel, que estaba cubierto de sangre y heridas, pasó de la serenidad a la molestia. Luego, el mismo gesto que había hecho, parecía más bien una orden.

Arriba de él, los otros tres bajaron de esos pequeños transportadores.

— ¡Come on! — dijo Pit

Ness y Link se pusieron a su lado, y repetían la frase de Pit. Samus, por otro lado, se alejó y se sentó en una esquina. Se abrazó a sus piernas, y lloró desconsolada, como una niña de cinco años.

Hice lo que me decían. Me acerqué a la televisión. Entonces, Ness volvió a reírse como lo había hecho antes, Pit miró a Link, quien, en vez de su caminata heroica, se acercaba a la pantalla con una caminata de cansancio y tristeza.

El Hylian extendió su mano, la cual salió de la pantalla. Tomó mi camiseta con fuerza, y me atrajo hacia él. Luego, todo se puso oscuro.

Abrí los ojos, y estaba en un lugar extraño. Miré mi camiseta, y las marcas de los dedos ensangrentados de Link estaban ahí. Miré hacia todas partes, sentía la soledad junto a mí. Hasta que reparé en la pared, donde estaba escrito con sangre "Your time has come"

Entonces supe dónde estaba.

Me levanté del suelo, no sabía dónde ir. Entonces, escuché muchas voces, voces conocidas, diciendo mi nombre.

Las escuchaba cada vez más cerca, el pánico se estaba apoderando de mí. Vanamente busqué dónde esconderme. Pensé, incluso, tirarme de la plataforma, pero al ver dónde caería, desistí. Había unas enormes espinas esperando allí abajo.

Caminaba, sin saber qué hacer. Las voces se acercaban cada vez más, sentí una gota de sudor correr por mi frente. Sentí que alguien me tocó el hombro, cuando volteé, vi a Mario. Estaba llorando amargamente, se tiró al suelo, jalándose el cabello, gritando. Luego, la versión caricatura de Link, Toon Link, se acercó a mí. El niño señaló al suelo, cuando vi donde apuntaba, reparé en que estaba sobre un gran charco de sangre. Levanté la mirada, y el pequeño ya no estaba.

Cerré los ojos un momento, creí que era una pesadilla, no debí comer tanto esa noche.

Cuando los abrí, estaba en mi habitación, como hacía unos minutos.

Suspiré con alivio, salí de mi cama, a lavarme la cara. Llegué al baño, y cuando abrí el grifo, no salía nada más que sangre. Me di cuenta entonces, que todo seguía siendo real. Miré al espejo, y vi la figura de Samus, estaba herida, llorando. Me acerqué a ella, intentando calmarla.

Me miró, y sólo murmuró

—Why?

No entendí su pregunta. Ella empezó a gritar la misma pregunta, cada vez más desesperada, le pedía que por favor guardara silencio, pero eso sólo hacía que llorara más y gritara con más fuerza aún.

Intentaba calmarla, no podía. Entonces, me abrazó. Cerré los ojos, y lloré con ella. Siempre había sentido aversión por este personaje, me había parecido débil, sin embargo, un sentimiento de profunda amistad surgió, como si nos hubiéramos conocido antes.

De pronto, toda la imagen que tenía del baño se transformó. Aparecimos de nuevo en la anterior sala del comienzo, la frase, todo estaba igual que antes.

Todos los demás de Super Smash Bros. Brawl venían hacia nosotros, siendo liderados por Ness, Link y Pit, los primeros personajes que usé, y los que más disfrutaba utilizar.

Todos estaban lastimados, heridos, con sangre, algunos tenían las ropas descosidas, rotas, carbonizadas. Se detuvieron, dejando avanzar sólo a Pit, Link y Ness.

Los tres estaban frente mío, Pit me hizo un corte en la pierna, haciendo que cayera al suelo, de rodillas. Ness me levantó la cabeza con un dedo, mirándome, se rió de mí, con esa risa que tanto temor me provocaba.

—Qué patético— dijo él, tirándome al suelo.

—Ustedes, ¿pueden hablar español? — pregunté, con dolor, y con gran sorpresa por lo que me había dicho el psíquico

—Idiota, podemos hablar en el idioma que nos dé la gana— dijo Pit, apuntándome con una de sus cuchillas.

La pierna me dolía, e impedía que me moviera. Link se acercó, y me dio un golpe con un caparazón muy grande, en la cabeza.

—No es tan gracioso cuando te lo hacen a ti ¿Verdad? — dijo, seriamente.

Ness, hizo un PK thunder, e hizo que éste me golpeara por la espalda, haciendo que me vaya hacia adelante sin poder detenerme,

—Ahí lo tienes, eso es lo que siento, cada vez que por inútil me dejas caer a propósito

Todos empezaron a hacerme sus ataques, lastimándome, dejándome al borde de la muerte. Incluso, personajes que lo único que inspiran es ternura, me golpeaban hasta que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

Entonces, Samus se puso delante de todos

— ¡Ya basta! —Dijo ella, aún entre lágrimas— ¡Ya deténganse! ¿Que no ven que le hacen daño?

Los tres que iniciaron este juego sangriento se acercaron a ella. Ness la empujó, haciendo que esta esté a su altura.

—Pero claro, tú nunca lo entenderías—dijo él, casi llorando— a ti nunca te usa, por eso no te lastima

—Míranos a nosotros—dijo Link— siempre víctimas de sus abusos, de sus burlas y demás.

Samus los miraba, aunque ellos eran crueles, eran sus amigos. Pit la ayudó a levantarse, al mismo tiempo que veían a la mismísima bola resplandeciente. Ella le dio un golpe, y su armadura cubrió su cuerpo.

Entonces, todos volvieron a atacarme, incluida Samus. El dolor que sentía era increíble, por un momento pedí que todo esto acabara, que un ángel verdadero bajara del cielo para ayudarme.

—Esto es lo que se siente

Eso fue lo último que pude escuchar, al tiempo que sentía una espada atravesarme el estómago. Luego, todo se puso completamente oscuro, para siempre.


End file.
